EL MEJOR LÍDER
by Scarlett3601
Summary: Kowalski se harta de recibir ordenes de Skipper así que crea un arma e intenta destruir a Skipper para el ser el jefe de los pingüinos.


HOLA :D BUENO ÉSTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ASÍ QUE SOY NUEVA EN ESTO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA

Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen.

Kowalski se encontraba realizando un invento en su laboratorio, mientras que los pingüinos se encontraban comiendo pescados y veían televisión, de pronto se oye un gran estallido que provenia del laboratorio de Kowalski

-oh ¡Kowalski ahora que hiciste!- grita Skipper mientras ve salir a Kowalski de su laboratorio lleno de un color negro y sosteniendo un tubo de ensayo

- Lo siento Skipper yo estaba intentando crear un rayo inmovilizador, pero no entiendo que salió mal- dice Kowalski avergonzado y preguntandose que fue lo que salió mal en su invento

- Era de esperarse que tu invento estallara, todos tus inventos lo hacen... o ¿no es asi muchachos?- pregunta Skipper a Cabo y Rico que terminaban de comer sus pescados

- Eh bueno... sí- contesta Cabo algo apenado

-si- Rico asiente con la cabeza

- Oh vamos pero deben admitir que algunos nos han funcionado y nos han sido de gran ayuda- trata de justificar Kowalski con una sonrisa

- ¡Claaaaro Kowalski, nos han ayudado a casi destruir la tierra o a nosotros!- regaña el líder

Kowalski solo agacha la cabeza y piensa en su mente - Skipper se equivoca claro que mis inventos son grandiosos y de gran ayuda, pero como siempre él lo reprocha, ademas ¡yo soy el inteligente, yo debería estar a cargo y no Skipper!, a menos que yo haga algo para estar a cargo - Kowalski comenzaba a mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro

- ahhh, bien Kowalski, solo trata de tener mas cuidado, emm ¿Kowalski, Kowalski?, ¡Kowalski, reacciona soldado!- menciona Skipper gritando al no obtener una respuesta rapida

- he, si, sí Skipper tendré mas cuidado, mi próximo invento no fallará tenlo por seguro- dice Kowalski feliz mientras se dirigía a su laboratorio

Skipper no le tomó mucha importancia a lo que dijo Kowalski y volvió a terminar de comer su pescado

mientras que en el laboratorio Kowalski estaba intentando mejorar su invento

- veamos ya casi esta listo mi rayo inmovilizador, ¡oh sí!, solo espero que funcione , aunque no sé si deberia hacerlo... Pero claro ¡que no! en que estoy pensando, no, yo no debo hacerle daño a nadie y menos a Skipper - Kowalski deja su rayo sobre la mesa del laboratorio y sale con sus compañeros

-Hola chicos- saluda mientras veia que estaban jugando pocker

- Hola Kowalski- saluda Cabo con una sonrisa

-Hola- dice Rico

-Oh, hola Kowalski- dice Skipper mientras miraba sus cartas de pocker

De pronto entra Mort

-¡Los pies del Rey estan en peligro!- menciona Mort algo alterado

-¡No!, ahora no- dice Skipper mientras roda los ojos

ven entrar a Maurice

-El rey Julien se ha quedado encerrado en el almacén del zoologico tienen que ayudarlo- dice Maurice algo preocupado

-Ok, esta bien, ¡vamos!- dice Skipper, mientras que salen deslizandose directo hacia el almacén

-Cola anillada, ¿estas ahi dentro?- pregunta Skipper

-¿Julien?- dice Cabo

- Monjas, me he quedado encerrado aqui ayudenme rapido, su rey esta en peligro - dice con un tono drámatico

- ¡ahh ok!, Kowalski opciones- menciona Skipper

- Mm bueno podriamos perforar la puerta con mi rayo laser- comenta sacando uno de sus inventos

-ahh...no, mejor vayamos a la ventana detras del almacén y saquemos a Julien por ahi- dice Skipper mientras que todos se dirigian a la ventana trasera

- Oh ok, entonces para que me pide opciones si él va a decidir, insisto en que yo deberia estar a cargo- piensa Kowalski en su mente

Mientras los pingüinos estaban abriendo la ventana Cabo se percata de que Kowalski no estaba

- Rico ¿Has visto a Kowalski?- pregunta Cabo

-No- dice Rico mientras movia la cabeza en señal de que no lo habia visto

- Es cierto, quién sabe donde se habra metido, Kowalski ha estado muy raro el dia de hoy- dice Skipper pensando

- Ah lamento interrumpir pero, ¡¿ya me sacan de aqui?!- dice Julien

Todos hacen una cara molesta, después habren la puerta y sacan a Julien

- vaya al fin sali, ahora regresemos al reino- dice Julien, mientras caminaba hacia sus subditos

-¿Kowalski porque no nos ayudaste?- pregunta Cabo

-Porque, emm bueno, ¡ya me harte Cabo!, ¡ya me harte!, ya no soporto recibir órdenes, ¡yo soy el inteligente, yo debería estar a cargo!- dice Kowalski mientras gritaba abriendo grandemente sus ojos y mostrando una mirada de enojo y a la vez parecía que estaba loco

...

Y BIEN ¿QUÉ LES PARECE? :) POR CIERTO ÉSTE FIC SERÁ MUY CORTO


End file.
